Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-t + 5}{t} \div 2$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{-t + 5}{t} \times \dfrac{1}{2}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(-t + 5) \times 1} {(t) \times 2}$ $p = \dfrac{-t + 5}{2t}$